The Dream World of Fillmore Stars
by NeoAthena
Summary: We take a look into the dream's of the charries one night. Oh what an odd dream it is! And now Ingrid's too! A bit of romance at times along with slash in Danny's...
1. Default Chapter

The Dream World of Cornelius Fillmore  
  
ME: Total humor I hope! This is one of those dream type fics so stick with it. And no reviews where it goes 'That isn't Fillmore! This isn't right at all!' because it is not supposed to be right! It is supposed to be wrong and backwards! RR please!  
  
~_~  
  
It was ten on a school night. Our favorite school dective has been asleep for about an hour. Lets take a looksee into what Cornelius Fillmore dreams about.  
  
Setting change to a Monday moring in the Saftey Patrol's office  
  
"Fillmore!"  
  
"Now what you slob?!" Filmore shouts back.  
  
"Why you ungrateful hooligan! I should have you suspended for that!" Vallejo says stepping out.  
  
All of a sudden you hear happy music playing and faires coming in and making it rain flowers. Then the door bursts open reavealing a blond Ingrid Third in a pink dress and heels.  
  
"Hello my fellow officers. I love you all!" she says putting her left hand over her heart. "I ecspeacially love you Fillmore! Thank you."  
  
She leaves, the happy music continuing to play. Tehama walks in.  
  
"She looks like a zombie!" Anza says popping out of a desk derw. "Run for your lives! It is the attack of the Tehama!"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Tehama says throwing him across the room. "I am pretty! Oh so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah right," Fillmore says laughing his arse off.  
  
"I am not done with you Fillmore!" Vallejo says punching him and knocking into O'Ferrall  
  
O'Ferrall begins to cry. "Just because I am not the best doesn't mean I have to listen to you! My psychaotrist says its all your fault!"  
  
O'Ferrall bunches Vallejo and an all out Battle begins! Tehama throws people where ever possible and Fillmore does some awesome karate moves. O'Ferrall pushes anyone in sight and Anza just sits and laughs. And laughs some more. And more. And more. I think you get my point.  
  
Third comes in happy music playing and faires all over the p;ace.  
  
"Why can't we all just get along?" she says tears in her eyes. "I love you. I love you all. Why can't you love one another?"  
  
They all look at her as though she was crazy.  
  
"All the world needs is love! And a little mental helping O'Ferrall's case, but love people feel the love!" she shouts out holding up a peace sign.  
  
Exit Dream world  
  
Oh my we have been discovered! I repeat we have been discovered! Let's move out people!  
  
"Oh snap!" Fillmore says rubbing his eyes. "Who knew school could be so backwards!" 


	2. The Dream World of Ingrid Thrid

The Dream World of Ingrid Third  
  
ME: Back by popular demand is the intrusion of dreams! Let us navigate through Ingrid's dreams now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ingrid or Fillmore.  
  
"Hello," a little voice says to a camera. "Here we are again looking into the Safety Patrols Dreams. This time out target...Ingrid Third genius extraordinary. What does she dream about? Well let's find out."  
  
Ingrid lies asleep on her side unaware of the little voice. The little voice enters the ear.  
  
~Ingrid's Dream~  
  
Her and Fillmore where older...and out of middle school. Now they were tackling Y High's crime. A little bit bigger then Middle School's crime they were always busy.  
  
"You Third! Get your boy toy over here!" Vallejo shouts out of his office.  
  
"Why don't you shut that oversized pie hole Vallejo!" Fillmore shouts back. Ingrid walks over and slaps Vallejo.  
  
"That is the last time you harass us!" She screams back at him. She takes off the belt and throws it on the floor in front of him. "What are you gonna do now? Huh? Huh?" She stomps on it and then spits on his shoes.  
  
Fillmore follows suit. "I agree." He throws it on Vallejo's head and spits on his face.  
  
"FILLMORE!" Vallejo screams in his all so common way.  
  
And in the mean time Tehama and Anza are on a desk making out, O'Ferral taking pictures constantly. Fillmore and Ingrid laugh as Vallejo notices this.  
  
"What are you two doing!" he screams. "You are on duty!"  
  
Tehama looks over at him. "Oh. Were making a PG-13 X rated zine."  
  
"Yeah and I am taking photographs!" O'Ferral says a bit disappointed.  
  
"NOT HERE!" Vallejo screams.  
  
Anza, still quiet, punches Vallejo. Vallejo retaliates by kicking him, but misses and gets O'Ferral instead. O'Ferral tries to get Vallejo back, but bites Tehama, creating an all out brawl.  
  
Ingrid and Fillmore laugh and walk out of the office.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now?" he asks her.  
  
"I don't know. Wanna set off a stink bomb?" she says mysteriously.  
  
"Nah. What about ten or twenty planted through out the school?" he suggests.  
  
"Even better," Ingrid replies as they leave the school and go for her house to mess around with a new formula.  
  
~Exit~  
  
"Oh no! Once again our study has been disturbed!" the little voice says.  
  
ME: Okay that wasn't as great as the last. I did this one really spontaneously so I didn't think much. Please review though! 


	3. The Dream World of Danny O'Ferall

The Dream Work of Danny O'Ferall

ME: Hey! We ready to enter the messed up dream world of O'Ferall! No fighting in this one...but be warned! Bunnies ahead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore...would like to, but don't.

"Greeting, I am the new navigator through the Fillmore Dream Worlds...the other guy went insane from it," said a disembodied female voice now. "Let us travel through the dream world of the Safety Patrol's favorite Photgrapher."

**Enter Dream World**

A field is laid out with the sun shining bright. It is amazing that the baby in the sun from Teletubbies isn't here, but oh well. To your left is a...what the tarnation is that? I think it is a little purple man. The rare little puprle man! Different from their counter part the little green men. Yes.

Now wait...what is it doing? It is changing! Goodness gracious it is O'Ferall in a tu-tu! Pink and frilly and all silky like. It is quite disturbing.

Now what? The hole in the cliff over there! Rainbow bunnies are coming out! They are holding hands around O'Ferall and singing and running in a circle. Oh the humanity!

"Happy time! Happy time! We love happy time!" the bunnies all sing while O'Ferall does some ballet moves.

Suddenly a black cloud come, lightening flashing in the sky.

"Oh no! It is the evil Vallejo! Run for cover my fuzzy friends! Run!" O'Ferall says to the rabbits shoing them off.

Suddenly a large boy comes stomping in. "Fi, Fia, fo...what is my line again?" a rather large Vallejo asks the sun, that pears out from the clouds.

A face appears in the sun. It is, for some odd reason, a guest to these dreams, Principal Folsom. "I don't know! I have cobwebs in my head not brains!"

The large Vallejo stuck his tounge out and went back to stomping towards O'Ferall and the bunnies. O'Ferall started to cry like the little girl he was and complete and utter chaos ensued with the bunnies of many colors.

Another lightening strike came and out of it came Ingrid and Fillmore, dressed as. Holy Crapola! Vikings!

"Aye. O'Ferall, ye need to get your bunny chumps and come with us," said a rather Odin looking Fillmore. He pointed to the sky and the chariot to carry them. Ingrid stood next to him, looking at Danny intently.

"We could use one who can control the bunnies of ledgend," Ingrid said with a thick accent. Fillmore nodded.

"No! You cannot take O'Ferall!" vallejo says, a red tint coming to himself. "I-I-I lllllllove him!" Vallejo falls down to the ground with a giant thud, sobbing deeply. A case falls out of his pocket and opens revealing a short, short, short Anza and Tehama.

"We represent the Lollipop Guild, The lollipop guild, the lollipop guild!" They sing with squeaky voices and some odd and demented dance.

"Not know you two!" says the Folsom in the sun. The two cower against each other, shuddering.

O'Ferall raised an eyebrow and ran over to vallejo, arms out strecthed. He gave him a hug, or at least as good as one that you can give a giant. "I love you too."

Suddenly a POOF! Sounds with a cloud of smoke. Vallejo turns small and Danny into a girl. They hug and Fillmore and Ingrid go away with another crash of lightening.

"Who are we to mess with love?" Ingrid says to him on the way up. Fillmore shruggs and looks down.

"Just promise me we don't go to their wedding or see their children." Ingrid smiles and laughes looking down and then up.

Vallejo and Danny, well know Danni, rock back and forth, some sappy Celiod Dieon song coming over.

Exit Dreamworld 

"Well, that was disturbing. Join us next time when we take a look at Anza!" the disembodied voice says and the camera cuts.

ME: Fun, no?


End file.
